Unconditional
by Commoner
Summary: In which he stays with the perfect unconditional. Oneshot SasuSaku dark


"I love you! I love you more than **anything**!"

_She would come to regret those words._

"Please don't go!"

_It had been useless, he had never listened to her, why should that tonight have been any different?_

"Take me with you! Please let me help you!"

_Funny how she offered her heart to the only one who could care less about it._

* * *

In another completely different universe, Sasuke hesitates when he is about to knock Sakura unconscious, in that universe, images of submissive housewives and Uchiha districts filled with little children invade his mind. 

But in that universe Sasuke is more tainted and a lot darker, and this makes ideas and plans start to run in his mind while he considers the little, frail helpless girl in front of him.

Sakura turns around to face the raven haired boy with hope shining in her eyes; she stares long and hard at the object of her desires and feels confused at the dark and empty look in Sasuke's eyes.

Then he roughly takes Sakura's hitae-ate and crushed it in his hand.

"If I stay, you will cease being shinobi"

She stares shocked at him, at the boy she thought she knew, who had been so distant and at the same time so warm, and she cant' for the life of her, tell if this iss the same boy anymore.

She sees images in her mind, of her training with Naruto, happily laughing at the blonde's jokes; she sees herself standing in front of Kakashi, gently scolding him for not taking care of his health; she sees herself returning from a mission in which she helped the rest of the Rookies Nine to capture a missing nin, a proud smile on her face.

She considers many things, and she looks again at the boy who is waiting for her answer; she knows somehow she will come to regret the decision.

But, she is Sakura Haruno, and that girl loves Sasuke unconditionally.

**_Unconditionally_**, which means she had to do anything for him.

She nods meekly then and when he lifts a hand to her face, she blushes thinking he is going to kiss her, but then she tenses as his slender fingers wrap themselves around her neck.

"You will never be able to leave me, and will never be able to contact any of your friends anymore"

As he squeezes and squeezes, Sakura sees all the sleepless nights ahead of her, sees all the sad pitying gazes thrown at her and the disappointed looks of her precious persons.

But she can'tt concentrate anymore, _not with Sasuke's hand squeezing the life out of her_, and suddenly she couldn't care less if he asked her to die for him, although she knows now, _that is exactly what he wants from her,_ to live only for him, and if she nods frantically at him it isn't just because her heart is full of love for him, but also because she has the feeling that she had ventured in too deep, and if she refuses at this point, he will easily snap her neck, teammates or not.

* * *

Later when people starts to whisper about young girls being married at the tender age of thirteen, and about a young famous shinobi who is rapidly becoming Konoha's number one hunter nin, three persons always feel their hearts constrict with anger and infinite sadness.

One of them is a blond girl, who is no longer boisterous, since she lacks the best friend who would always motivate her; this beautiful girl always takes a detour to the famous Uchiha district on her way home, and when she sometimes catches sight of pink hair, she runs home and sobs frantically in her teammate's arms.

The other one is a famous retired nin, who no longer takes missions, he just spends his time training some of the children of the academy. This man stills gets the creeps when he thinks that in a couple of years or more, as he had been told by a cold raven haired boy (or man? he never knows anymore), he is going to teach the offspring of his two former students, and he never knows who he has failed more, his caring favorite kunoichi, or the boy who resembles him so much.

The last one, is a blonde boy, who still has a deep tan, scar marks on his cheeks, but no longer has the shining innocent blue eyes. This boy trains himself to death, and he knows that when he accepts to go train far away for three years, he will do so that he wont have to cry himself to sleep on those days when he sees the way Sasuke is no longer the boy he once knew, and that the Sakura he remembers is already dead, and in her place is a girl (or woman? he never knows anymore) who scares him with her fake smiles and empty green eyes.

Naruto knows it's a matter of time before Sakura runs away.

And he can't cope with the fact of knowing that in one way or another, Sasuke will somehow catch her, and not even he will be able to stop the raven haired boy from killing his own betraying wife.

Not even Sakura can be the perfect unconditional.

* * *

_Waaah, this is too sad._

_I think I'm gonna write a happy and funny SasuSaku next!_

_Review please!_


End file.
